Running with the Big Dogs
by autumnaura
Summary: The Shikon Jewel. A pure jewel or dormant evil entity. It comes down to the Spirit Detectives find out. They get some help from both demons and humans. Two of them being Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. How do the Detectives handle...Running with the Big Dogs
1. Prologue

**EDIT! Edited June 21, 2007 by Turtle Kid. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer**: I am not going to repeat myself. I do not own any of the characters of Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha for this chapter or any others in this story. In truth I will most likely never own any of the characters of Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. They belong to their respective owners (which is not me).

These are the pairings, but remember romance is not my goal here.

Yusuke/Keiko  
Kuwabara/Yukina  
Inuyasha/Kagome  
Miroku/Sango  
Sesshoumaru/Kagura

Traditional pairings, ja?

For all you Kikyo fans this may very well be the one and only time Kikyo is the central character in the chapter. I don't like her and I think she should stay dead. But you didn't click here to read about my hatred for her so onward! To the story!

* * *

"Kaede," Kikyo called, grimacing in pain. "Please burn this with my body," she requested as she indicated the Shikon Jewel in her hand. She collapsed as her spirit left her body.

The young girl's eyes widened in panic at the collapsed form of her sister. "Kikyo!" she screamed.

Unbeknownst to the villagers, as they gathered their dead priestess's body a blue haired deity hovered over the crowd. The spirit of Kikyo appeared next to her looking disoriented.

"What happened?" she asked to no one in particular.

The deity floated over to her and gained her attention by smiling kindly at her, "Hi! My name's Botan."

"Hi…Botan. Is that _my_ body?" she asked calmly while her eyes followed the solemn procession.

Botan scrutinized her carefully, "…Yes."

"So I'm dead."

"…Yes."

Kikyo sighed and her eyes turned to the body pinned to the tree. The body of the young half-demon did not move as it was studied by the Kikyo. "I can't believe he killed me. I-I loved him!" Tears escaped her eyes and cascaded down her cheeks.

As Botan's pink eyes softened she patted the dead priestess's shoulder comfortingly. "Actually…"

She looked up, her brown eyes were now red rimmed. "What?"

Botan fidgeted underneath the intense stare. "Since you're already dead I suppose there's no harm in telling you…Inuyasha wasn't the one who attacked you. It was another demon, another half-demon, actually, named Naraku."

"What? What! No. No. No," she kept repeating it to herself as she launched herself closer to the bound half-demon. "Please, please, no. I have to undo it. Please," she turned pleading eyes onto Botan.

"I'm sorry. I—"

"I killed him!"

"He's not dead!" Botan shouted over Kikyo's voice.

Kikyo's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Explain yourself."

"You didn't kill him. He's just pinned to the tree until someone capable of releasing him from your arrow comes."

"How long before someone powerful enough comes. A year? Two? Fifty?! He's as good as dead. Please, it has to be me. I have to fix this. Please, Botan," she asked, not willing to give up.

Botan sighed, "I'll put in a request with Lord Koenma, but the chances are slim."

Kikyo nodded. At least there was a chance. She couldn't give up hope.

-

Kikyo waited in a long line of spirits. They were all approaching a gate. As she got closer she saw a purple ogre directing the spirits into different directions. He had a stack of papers in his hand. As each spirit went in a different direction he handed the paper to a pale green ogre with glasses. He sorted them into different piles. A red ogre occasionally ran up with more papers. Kikyo concluded that the papers had the judgments on them.

Kikyo mentally berated herself for falling for such a trick. Of course Inuyasha wouldn't hurt her. But she had hurt him. A tool. That was all she had been. She should have had faith in him. At least let him explain. But she hadn't. Instead she had attacked him and bound in to a tree for who knows how long.

She felt all her bitter anger rising. She forced it away with some difficulty, imagining a little box she locked her anger there, to be saved for another day.

When Botan found her still standing in the eternal line, Kikyo was calm, serene. "Kikyo!" Botan called as she swept down on her oar, "Koenma considered you request. He can't let you go back, but because of your diligent service he's willing to offer you a chance at reincarnation. Your memories will stay here, of course, and it isn't guaranteed that you'll even be in the same era, but that's the best he can do."

Kikyo gazed at her calmly. "I accept."

* * *

How did you like it? Be truthful okay. Just so you know I reply to all my reviews, but not in my story. That takes up too much space.

Remember this is just the prologue and the other chapters will be much longer.

Review!


	2. Deadly Demon

**EDIT! Edited on June 23, 2007 by Turtle Kid. Thanks!**

**_Running with the Big Dogs_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Deadly Demon**

* * *

Hiei woke up instantly from his light doze when the fat raindrop landed on his nose. His hand immediately went to rest on his sword as he looked around for an enemy. The second raindrop landed on his bandaged arm. He frowned at the sky just as lightning streaked across the sky. Another raindrop landed in his eye and the sound of thunder caused vibrations to ring through his body. 

Scowling, Hiei realized the worst place to be at the moment would be in a tree. As he flitted down the suddenly empty streets the wind picked up drastically. His feet eventually carried him to Kurama's house. He approached the side of the dwelling. The tree outside Kurama's window was bowing beneath the force of the wind, away from Kurama's house.

Red eyes narrowed in irritation as he returned to the front door. He placed three carefully controlled knocks on the door. Through it he heard a female voice wonder aloud about who could be traveling in this weather.

Hiei tapped his foot impatiently as footsteps approached the door. Finally the door opened to reveal a smiling fox.

Kurama held a candle in his hand. His green eyes laughed at him as he took in Hiei's bedraggled appearance. "Hiei, what a surprise. Please do come in out of this nasty weather."

_Take off your shoes_, the amused fox said in his mind.

Hiei growled mentally. After being forced to live in the Human World for over a year Hiei picked up the custom.

"Shuichi, who is it?" Kurama's human mother asked while approaching them holding a candle of her own.

Kurama put a hand on Hiei's shoulder as if to steady him as he yanked off his soggy boots. "Mother, this is Hiei, a friend from school. Hiei, this is my mother."

She bowed at him politely, which Hiei responded to with a just-as-polite bow.

"Shuichi, why don't you take Hiei upstairs and I'll see about getting him a towel and dry clothes."

"Okay, Mother."

As soon as they were in Kurama's room Kurama took Hiei's cloak and sword as Hiei dried off in a burst of raised energy.

"Why did you use the front door, Hiei? And how am I supposed to explain your sudden dryness?"

"Hn, have you looked at that tree since this storm started?"

Kurama looked out the window, but didn't comment. He looked up seconds before Hiei heard the footsteps over the sound of thunder. Hiei stiffened as a familiar energy signal came up the stairs.

"My mother and…." Kurama murmured as he tossed Hiei's still wet cloak at him and hid is sword underneath the bed.

"Shuichi," Shiori called as she opened the door. He smiled and accepted the towel and clothes with thanks. "Shuichi I believe your friend Hiei's sister, Yukina, is here. Do your parents know the both of you are here?"

There was a long period of silence before Kurama managed to say, in a slightly strained voice, "Sister?"

"Yes," her brow furrowed in thought. "I just assumed they were…they look so much alike. And she was happy to know he was here. It sounded like she was worried about you being in this storm. Am I wrong?"

Kurama looked at Hiei, but the fire demon was lost in thought.

"No," she smiled brightly. "That's what I thought. She's getting dried off right now, but she'll be here shortly."

When the door shut loudly it startled Hiei from his thoughts. "Kurama, how did she know about me and Yukina?"

Kurama waved his hands in a gesture of innocence, "Honestly Hiei, you know I would never mention something like that. I believe that's what the humans call Mother's Intuition."

Hiei started cursing, but stopped immediately when the door opened once again, revealing Yukina wearing slightly-too-large human clothes. She carried a candle in her hand, making it seem like fire danced in her eyes.

Kurama blinked in surprise. Sparing another glance at the fuming fire demon he asked, "Yukina, what brings you to my home on such a bad night?"

She smiled politely and placed her candle on his desk. "Lord Koenma said I should come here. I'm not sure why, though."

"He did?" Hiei asked while glaring at Kurama.

"Yes, I did."

All three demons turned to see Koenma, in his toddler form, standing on Kurama's desk.

Yukina bowed politely and said, "Hello Lord Koenma."

"Okay, out with it, brat. Why did you have Yukina come here?"

Koenma straightened the sash around his waist importantly. "Well, I took advantage of the storm, knowing you would take refuge at Kurama's, and asked Yukina to come here. I need to speak to the three of you together. I have a mission for you."

Hiei blinked in disbelief. "All of us?"

"Yes, _all_ of you. Yukina's healing abilities are especially needed now. Not only that, but this mission requires a certain degree of secrecy, which is why I need all three of you. I'm sure I can count on you."

"I _was_ a thief."

"Hn."

They all looked at Yukina, who nodded slowly.

"Koenma, where is this mission going to be taking place and when will we be leaving?" Kurama asked the demi-god.

Koenma coughed into his hand and avoided looking at any of them. "Well," he sighed and looked up. The were shocked to see the strain showing in his eyes. "Have you ever heard of the Shikon Jewel?"

0O0

"The Butterfly Effect?" Yusuke questioned the not-so-bubbly messenger of death. She was hovering over them on her oar as he, Kuwabara and Keiko walked home in the rain. "Che, never heard of it."

Keiko tilted her head to look at him. "Yusuke, we were learning about it only two weeks ago. You were there."

"Really? I must have been asleep."

"Urameshi, you're such a slacker."

"Me? Were you awake?!"

"Please listen, this is important!"

Yusuke looked up and felt a stab of remorse when he saw Botan's face. She looked like she hadn't slept in ages. Her skin was pale and she had bags underneath her eyes. The worst part was she wasn't smiling. He exchanged a look with Kuwabara. "Sure Botan, what's up?"

"Well, the Butterfly Effect can be condensed into: does the flap of a butterfly's wings in Japan set off a tornado in Russia? It just means: can a seemingly inconsequential act set off a chain of events of epic proportions? Well, when you're dealing with time, yes.

"About 500 years ago a priestess by the name of Kikyo died. She was killed by a half-demon named Naraku when he impersonated her lover, another half-demon name Inuyasha. When she died she pinned Inuyasha to the God Tree with a sacred arrow meant to stay in place indefinitely. Lord Koenma, however, offered Kikyo a chance at reincarnation. Her reincarnation is about 16 and lives in Tokyo. Her name is Kagome. She is capable of traveling between then and now through a dry well located in the shrine where she lives.

"Unfortunately, a witch tried to do a resurrection, but, seeing as Kikyo's soul was already reincarnated into Kagome, half of Kagome's soul was ripped out and the angry half of Kikyo's memories were taken. Now there's a golem with the name Kikyo that is stealing the souls of dead females. The Spirit World is missing souls.

"She is messing with the flow of time. You've got to stop her. If she continues unopposed she could steal the soul of someone who was supposed to be your ancestor. Then you would never be born. We also have a suspicion that somebody is messing with the Shikon Jewel." Thunder sound ominously in distance, sending a chill down Kuwabara's spine.

Botan gave a soft smile and a small wave. "Just listen around for it, okay? Be careful. And I suggest you get to bed early. You two have got an early morning tomorrow," she yelled as she flew off, leaving three disbelieving teens behind.

0O0

"Are we going to leave soon Kagome?" Inuyasha asked again, even though she had already told him they would be leaving first thing in the morning. "I'm tired of having to sit here and watch you clean."

Kagome ignored him and started humming to herself as she swept the shrine steps. She huffed in frustration when she neared the top and Inuyasha continued to sit there with his eyes closed. "Excuse me, Inuyasha. I'm trying to sweep," she said calmly.

He cracked on golden eye open and peered up at her. "Why? Aren't people just going walk up them and get them dirty again?"

"Inuyasha," she warned, "move or I'm going to say it."

He sat up immediately. "What good would that do? It'd probably just crack the steps and then you _really_ wouldn't be able to sweep. And it wouldn't even be my fault," he reasoned.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "So be it."

He scrambled to his feet. "Alright, alright, I moved." He crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air superiorly. The act was ruined when his nose started to twitch. "Oi, Kagome! I think your mom's cooking steak," he exclaimed before running off.

Kagome sighed wistfully before resuming her humming and sweeping. When she finished she went to the storage shed and placed the broom inside. She stiffened as she felt the demon energy approaching the shrine.

"Kagome! Do you feel that?" Inuyasha snarled as he approached her. "I thought there were no demons in your time."

"I thought so too, but obviously we were wrong," she shouted to him as she ran to the house for her bow and arrows. Surprisingly she was met at the door by her mother holding her weapon.

"Here you go Kagome. Inuyasha told me. Be careful. And tell Inuyasha that the steak will be here and ready when he gets back."

With a smile and a peck on her mother's cheek Kagome ran back to the steps of the shrine where Inuyasha was waiting. He was growling deep within his throat. She looked at the bottom of the steps and gasped.

Her grandfather was talking to a short old woman with faded pink hair. Next to her was the demon. She was a little taller than the old lady and had teal hair pulled into a low ponytail secured by a red bow. She said something to her grandfather and he responded enthusiastically.

Kagome's grip on her bow tightened unconsciously. "She looks harmless. Maybe she doesn't want anything."

As if she heard Kagome the demoness turned her eyes upward. When she saw them she smiled kindly and waved.

"Harmless! Her eyes are red!" Inuyasha whispered loudly. The hat his dog ears were hidden beneath twitched. "Shit!"

"Wha—"

The trio at the bottom started coming up the stairs.

"Kagome!" her grandfather called. All three pairs of eyes eyed her bow and arrows, but with nothing more than passing curiosity. "This is Genkai, an old friend of mine. This is her assistant, Yukina. Genkai, Yukina, this is my granddaughter, Kagome, and her friend, Inuyasha." The demoness, Yukina, bowed politely. "Yukina wished to see the God Tree. Could you show it to her?"

"Where will you be old man?" Inuyasha snarled, but his eyes never left Yukina, who didn't seemed to be fazed at all.

Genkai grabbed Kagome's grandfather's arm and led him towards the house. "We'll be discussing the Shikon Jewel. You young ones don't appreciate a good legend," she called over her shoulder in a low raspy voice.

"Come on," Kagome said leading the female demon to the God Tree and away from prying eyes.

Just as they made it to the tree Inuyasha wrapped his clawed hand around her neck and slammed her into the tree. "Did you come for the Jewel shards, Demon?" Almost immediately this raw, hot energy rose up, dark and angry.

Inuyasha jerked his hand back in alarm. "A fire demon! You don't look like one."

Yukina picked herself up off the ground and dusted herself off. "Looks can be deceiving," she said in a soft-spoken voice. She turned her gaze to Kagome, "Miko, I have done nothing to you. Why do you attack me?"

Kagome lowered her bow. She had a point. "What do you want?" she asked, lacing her voice with as much acid as possible.

She blinked. "I had come to visit the God Tree. Now I wish to leave."

Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga and in one fluid motion held the transformed blade at Yukina's throat. She didn't even blink. "Why should we let you live, Demon?"

"Half-demon, I wish to return to the Temple with Master Genkai and return to my garden and feed my birds. I have never harmed a human, never even threatened one. I've never killed a demon that hasn't attacked me first. Are you able to say the same? If you were to kill me now you'll _never_ be able to say it," she answered. Her intonation did not waver from its even tone.

Her voice rang true. She wasn't lying.

Kagome laid a calming hand on Inuyasha's arm. He threw a furious glare at Kagome before slowly lowering his blade.

Yukina slowly backed away from them. She bowed. "Farewell Kagome. Farewell Inuyasha. Please tell Master Genkai that I have already left. We _shall_ meet again." She turned and walked away.

At the bottom of the steps Kagome and Inuyasha saw Yukina joined by another demon about the same height as her with gravity-defying black hair wearing a black cloak and white scarf and a human that was taller than both and had long red hair wearing a black Chinese style fighting outfit with a white sash tied around his waist. Yukina looked out of place with their dark garb and her kimono.

All three turned to face them, but Yukina led them away when Inuyasha's hand went to Tetsusaiga.

"Kagome, I think we should go back. _Now_," Inuyasha growled as he watched them leave. There was something creepy about the human. He had demon eyes. Kagome nodded in silent acquiescence.


	3. Perfect Plan

**EDIT! Edited on June 23, 2007 by Turtle Kid. Thanks!**

**_Running with the Big Dogs_**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Perfect Plan**

* * *

Yukina smiled as a bird alighted on her outstretched finger. She sat on her knees at the base of a large tree in the Tokyo Park. Kurama sat next to her feeding some of his energy to the wilting tulips. They were currently waiting for the humans to leave the vicinity so they could talk. Finally, Hiei jumped down from the tree and sat down next to her. The startled bird flew off. 

"All clear?" Kurama asked without looking up.

"Hn."

Kurama finally lifted his gaze and focused on her. "So what did you determine about those two? Anything valuable?"

"I believe the jewel is involved," she started off. Both Kurama and Hiei inhaled sharply. "Something happened to it though. The half-demon, Inuyasha, referred to _shards_ of the Jewel."

Kurama turned his gaze from her and stared off into space. "So you think it has been broken." She nodded. His mouth turned down in a frown. "Whether that is a good thing or not still has to be determined," he murmured to himself.

"What did you make of this Inuyasha?" Hiei asked, sneering Inuyasha's name before continuing. "We should know our enemy."

She turned her face upward to be warmed by the sun. A small smile tugged at her lips. "I don't think he is our enemy, Hiei."

"He attacked you," he deadpanned. "Unprovoked," he added after a minute of thought.

The conversations was paused while a family of four walked passed them. When she got a nod from Hiei she continued. "He was protecting the humans from what he perceived as a threat. You know Kurama well. Therefore you must know canine demons fiercely protect their territories. And when you flared your energy it didn't inspire trust."

Hiei snorted and crossed his arms petulantly. His headband glowed briefly. "The mutt and the human girl's energy signals have disappeared."

"They must have gone down that well," Kurama mused, having come back to the conversation.

"Hn. Have you come up with a strategy yet, Fox?"

"Yes, but I believe it best we wait. While Yukina was at the shrine I contacted Botan. She's bringing Yusuke and Kuwabara here. For my plan I'm going to need to know where those two are."

"To make sure they don't mess it up," Hiei muttered. This caused both Kurama and Yukina to chuckle into their hand.

Once their amusement died down Yukina got the fire demon's attention. "Hiei, do you think we could have a practice fight? If I'm going on this mission with you I don't want to be in the way."

His ruby eyes narrowed. "No." His eyes instantly snapped to Kurama's. Yukina could easily tell they were having a mental argument.

"Perhaps Kurama could do it," Yukina suggested, not wanting them to argue on her account.

Hiei's answer was instantaneous. "No." He sighed and stood up. "I'll do it."

Yukina smiled happily and followed him to a heavily forested part of the park. Kurama followed and caused the plant life to group together, blocking them from the sight of random passersby's.

"Let's begin. Your first lesson is…"

0O0

Yusuke tapped his foot impatiently as Botan walked around the same part of the park again.

"I'm sure Kurama told me we would meet here."

"Where was he before he was supposed to meet us?" Yusuke asked her as she began looking in trees. "He could have been held up or something,"

"They were doing reconnaissance on that Kagome girl," Botan answered absently.

Reconnaissance? "What the hell does that mean?" Yusuke asked as he pulled a cigarette out in exasperation.

Botan scowled at the item in his hand before beginning to look in bushes and other illogical places. "That means Yukina, Kurama, and Hiei went to Kagome's shrine."

"Yukina!" Kuwabara shouted. "Why is she with them? My delicate little snow bunny can't go on this mission!"

Botan put her hands on her hips and glared at them. "She's not. She, Kurama, and Hiei have a different mission from you." She held up her hand to stall any questions. "Don't ask me what it is. Lord Koenma didn't tell me," she huffed before beginning to walk away again.

Yusuke started follow when a soft voice said his name, effectively startling him. Yusuke turned around and immediately dropped to his knees while he prepared his spirit gun. He glared into amused green eyes and got up from his battle stance. "Shit Kurama don't scare me like that."

Kurama smiled slightly. "My apologies, Yusuke."

Yusuke frowned as her realized he had dropped his cigarette. He was quickly shoved out of the way by Kuwabara before he could dwell to long on it. "Out of my Urameshi. Okay out with it, Fox Boy, was it you or the shrimp that forced my beautiful Yukina into going on a mission? I bet it was the shrimp. When I get my—"

"Come now, Kuwabara," Kurama interrupted. "Do you really think we would force Yukina into doing anything?" He backed up a step and was immediately assaulted by the grim reaper.

"Alright Kurama. Tell me why Lord Koenma won't tell me about your mission." Her eyes got teary. "Does he not trust me anymore. What can I do to regain his trust?" she implored while shaking the confused fox.

Yusuke glared at two middle school girls who happened by at the time while Kurama placated Botan. "Botan, please calm down. I think," he stressed the word 'think', "I _think_ the reason he hasn't told you is because there isn't much to tell, really."

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked, finally able to approached Kurama.

"All he told us was, 'stick together, go down the well, don't kill any humans, and look for any strange energy signals.'"

"That's it?!" Yusuke said incredulously. "Wow. Sucks to be you. Where are Hiei and Yukina?"

Kurama ran a hand through his hair. "Follow me."

They followed Kurama to the back of the park. After a furtive glance around they ducked into the forest surrounding the park. Yusuke found it rather difficult to navigate through the thick forest. A tree branch snagged his jacket and refused to let go. He wasn't the only one having problems though.

"Hey Kurama," Botan called out. They turned around and Yusuke had to stifle a laugh.

Kuwabara had multiple scratches on his cheeks, arms, and chest. Botan was even farther back with a branch in her hair preventing her moving much.

"Sorry. I completely forgot," Kurama said sheepishly. He clapped his hand together, "Okay guys. That's enough. These are my _friends_."

The tree branch started retracting and released its hold on Yusuke's jacked. Now as they followed Kurama a path through the forest opened itself up.

The last bush parted itself just as Yukina hit the ground.

Once again Yusuke was shoved out of the way as Kuwabara went barreling over to where Yukina was picking herself up. "Yukina, my love, are you okay?"

Yusuke stomped over to where they stood and pushed Kuwabara to the ground. "Yeah, Yukina, you alright?"

"She's fine. Now get away from her," Hiei said as he flitted to stand in front of them. His eyes softened the slightest. "That's enough for today, Yukina."

"Okay," she said with a smile.

She sat down with a small sigh. Kuwabara sat next to her, fussing over her. Hiei sat on her other side glaring at the most spiritually aware of the whole group. Yusuke shrugged and plopped down on the ground ungracefully. Botan sat next to him and Kurama completed the circle.

Kurama gathered everyone's attention and said, "Okay. We all know we're on different missions, right? And Yusuke and Kuwabara know our mission, right?"

"Odd that _I_ don't even know our mission," Hiei growled underneath his breath.

Kurama ignored him and continued. "But we," he indicated all the demons, "don't know what you will be doing. We should know so that we can avoid hindering it."

Botan clapped her hands together enthusiastically. "I'll explain. The boys here are looking for a golem going by the name Kikyo. She's stealing dead women's souls." She turned towards the human boys. "I have something for you." She produced two orbs that looked suspiciously like to Orb of Baast except one glowed pink and the other red. Both could easily be concealed in a closed fist. She held up the red one. "Hold this close to 'Kikyo's' body and it will absorb the angry memories. Do that _first_." She held up the pink one. "Then and only then should you use this one. Hold this close to the golem and it will absorb the soul. Afterwards get Kagome to eat the soul that's inside the _pink_ one. That way she has her soul returned. Then you will return to this era with _both_ orbs and give them to me! Do you understand."

Yusuke smiled cockily. "Sure, whatever Botan." He reached over and snagged the red orb. "I'll take this one. You can have the pink one Kuwabara."

"What? No way!" He leaned over and tried to take the red one from Yusuke. "You get the pink one. It'll match your green outfit."

"What do you know about fashion, stupid?"

"Boys!" Botan shouted. "It's not going to matter what matches what your wearing now. We have to go shopping!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara exchanged identical looks of horror.

0O0

Deep within a forest in the Feudal Era, Jai casually rested her clawed hands on her stomach. The slow rocking of the carriage was soothing. The soft sheets protecting her pale skin from the sun was pushed aside moments after the carriage stopped.

"Jai, how are you feeling?" her mate, Znex, asked her.

She bowed her head in deference. "Lord Znex, I thank you for your concern. I am fine."

He nodded. After a moment of silence, Jai could no longer stand the silence. "Milord Znex, is there something bothering you?"

He shook his head and placed his own potentially deadly claw on her large stomach. "Jai." She turned curious blue eyes towards him. "Our son's name shall be Jaizn."

Jai dropped her gaze to her unborn child. "I am honored."

Znex nodded in approval and stood to leave. There was an explosion. Jai cried out when the carriage tilted drastically. There was another explosion and Jai fell out of the carriage.

She closed her eyes in fear as the ground rushed up to her. Gentle hands caught her. She looked up, expecting to see Znex. Instead she saw a man dressed in a weird white pelt with a bluish snout.

Holding her close to his body, Jai's mysterious rescuer took her to the edge of the forest. Her feet were abruptly dropped to the ground and his once gentle hands tightened around her wrist brutally. She gasped in pain and was physically turned around.

Near the burning remains of the carriage and carriage bearers Znex was being attacked by a female demon flying on a giant feather. As Znex was attacked by wind blades, he fell to the ground and did not get back up.

Jai's eyes widened, "Lord Znex. Znex!"

The demoness hopped down off her feather and strode over to Jai's fallen mate. She grabbed Znex's black hair and pulled him to his feet.

"I offered you a chance to willingly join me, Lord Znex," an almost slimy voice said from behind her.

Jai shivered.

"Now I will have to resort to more distasteful methods. Kagura."

The demoness, Kagura, released her hold on Znex's hair and he fell forward. Kagura pulled the feather out of her hair and jumped on it just as Znex struggled to his knees. Kagura flew over to where Jai was standing and jerked the pregnant demon out of her creepy captor's hands.

Jai screamed when there was a sickening pop as her shoulder was dislocated. They flew high above the two still in the clearing.

"Znex, I will keep your mate and child safe while you do something for me. There is a village I want you to attack. Here." From where Jai was hovering she could see the man toss her Znex a tiny pink shard.

Znex threw it to the ground in disgust. "I will not do you bidding, Naraku. I turned you down once and I'll do it again," he snarled angrily.

"Oh really?" Naraku said while chuckling evilly. "Kagura."

Strong arms shoved Jai off the feather. She screamed as she plummeted to the ground. She didn't see Znex's eyes widen in panic, but she heard his almost hoarse shout of 'fine.'

She was caught moments before she would have hit the ground by her leg. She gulped in huge amounts of air. Tears fell from her eyes as she was hauled back onto the feather.

Naraku smiled, "I knew you would see it my way."

As the wind witch and Jai flew off, Jai knew that it would be the last time she would ever see her mate alive. She closed her eyes and rested her hands on her stomach. Heartbroken sobs were wrenched from her body as Znex shouted her name.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	4. Announced Arrival

**Note:** I thinking of adding a dash of Sesshoumaru/Kagura. And I'm pretty sure this is un-beta'd so...

* * *

Chapter 3: Announced Arrival

* * *

Kuwabara peered into the well. He shivered as he felt a dark power calling for him to enter. "Why do we got to wear these weird clothes," he asked for the sake of stalling. He got the heebie-jeebies every time he even thought abut going down there. As he waited for the answer he tugged on the uncomfortable and unfamiliar shirt he wore.

Botan sighed. "I already told you. If you want to blend in you'll have to look the part. If you go there wearing jeans or your school uniform you might be attacked by villagers or at the worst Kagome will know you're from this time period. That must not happen. Understand?"

Both boys waved off her concerns, cockily.

Yukina smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry Botan, Kazuma and Yusuke are smart. They wouldn't blow such an important mission."

The ferry girl burst out laughing and Kurama chuckled softly. The blunette eventually regained her breath enough to say, "Oh, that's a good one Yukina. I didn't know you had such a good sense of humor. Smart. Won't blow an important mission. I'll have to tell that one to Lord Koenma when I get back."

Yukina looked at her in confusion.

Botan still giggling managed to say, "Yukina, it's not a question of if they'll screw up, but when."

The Koorime shook her head slowly, "I think it's more of a question of faith. Like I have faith Hiei will find my brother."

The demon in question stiffened and withdrew to a corner of the well house as if to avoid bringing anymore attention to himself.

Kuwabara took some steps back from the creepy well. He stiffened his spine and mentally gathered his courage. If his beautiful Yukina had faith in him he would too. "Well are we going?"

Botan cleared her throat. "Right. Yusuke, Kuwabara. You should go down first. We don't want Kagome and Inuyasha to get too far ahead. And remember stick with them. Wherever they go Kikyo is sure to follow. Got it?"

Kuwabara nodded and Yusuke just gave his classic thumbs up sign. They looked at each other and in silent agreement jumped down the well together.

Kuwabara squeezed his eyes shut tightly as a tingly sensation washed over him. Abruptly it was over and he slowly opened his eyes. He looked around with a slight frown on his face. They were still in the well.

"Urameshi, do you think it worked?"

Yusuke growled in irritation, "I don't think so. We're still in this dinky old well."

Kuwabara looked up hoping to see his beloved, instead he saw open sky. Not the roof of the well house. And definitely not Yukina's lovely face.

"Urameshi…"

"I see it. Come on Kuwabara I guess we did make it. Let's see what's up here in the Feudal Era. Now the only question is how to get out of here."

The looked around, finally spotting vines leading to the top of the well.

"Outta my way Kuwabara. It looks like we're climbin'," Yusuke said. He started swinging his arms around as if to loosen up his muscles. Unfortunately with all his flailing Yusuke hit Kuwabara.

"Why the hell d'you do that for, Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted in anger.

"You were in my way. And still are. Now move!" Yusuke shoved Kuwabara. Who in turn shoved him. Soon they started to fight.

"Excuse me," a voice said from above.

The boys stopped fighting and looked up. Standing in the mouth of the well was a demon child. Fluffy orange hair surrounded a cherubic face. Teal eyes gazed at them with undisguised curiosity. "How did you guys get down there?" he asked.

Yusuke chuckled nervously, "Uh, we fell."

"Oh. There is a vine next to you. You can climb out with it."

"'Kay. Thanks, I guess."

0O0

Kurama looked into the well after the blue light died down. It was empty. Botan appeared next to him.

"Are they gone?" Kurama nodded. "Okay! I guess you three better get ready, huh!"

"Actually we want to tell you what our mission really is. Koenma said we could tell you once Yusuke and Kuwabara were gone. It's about the Shikon Jewel."

0O0

When the two humans came out of the well Shippo became aware of just how much taller than him they were. They towered over him. They seemed to be leering at him.

"What kind of demon are you?" the orange-haired one asked.

The black-haired one snorted in agitation, "Come on, Kuwabara. Isn't it obvious?" Shippo was hauled into the air by his tail. "He's a raccoon."

Shippo's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"You sure, Urameshi? He looks like a badger."

Shippo began squirming, trying to extricate himself from the human's unbelievably tight hold.

"Do you even know what a badger looks like?"

"Do you know what a raccoon looks like?"

Shippo shook his head at their stupidity.

"Yeah. They're black and white!"

"That's a skunk. And look at him. He isn't black or white!"

Urameshi blinked in surprise and released Shippo abruptly. He landed on his head with a solid thud. "Hey you're right. Kid, what kind of demon are you."

Shippo got to his feet, huffing in annoyance. He dusted himself off. "_I_ am a fox demon. One of the greatest fox demon to ever live," he said while puffing his chest out in pride.

His ego deflated sufficiently when Urameshi brushed by him with a snort, "Yeah right, kid. I know a fox demon way better than you. And shouldn't you be taller."

"I'll have you know this is just an illusion. In reality I am _much_ taller." Then his eyes narrowed in disbelief. "You know a fox demon. They don't usually hang around humans."

The tall one, Kuwabara crouched down until he was close to eye level with Shippo, "Then what are you doing here? We're human."

Shippo blushed, "Uh…I'm here to attack the village through the forest. But I thought I would warm up on you. RAR!!!" He bared his tiny fangs.

"Oh, really…" The fox kit didn't see the odd gleam in Urameshi's eyes, but he felt the fist that collided with his skull.

Tears immediately sprang to his eyes. "Owie! I'm going to tell Kagome!" he wailed before running off into the forest.

Yusuke and Kuwabara exchanged looks. "Hey kid get back here. We were just joking!" They took off after the fleeing demon child.

0O0

Botan sat down at the edge of the well with a tired sigh, "So it is the Shikon Jewel." Kurama nodded and sat next to her. "And you think it's broken?"

"Relatively positive," Yukina said, standing in front of them.

"But how? Kikyo had it _burned_. How could it have—" her eyes widened in realization. "Kagome, she groaned.

"Kikyo's reincarnation?" Kurama questioned.

"Yes, Kikyo had the Shikon jewel burned with her body and when her soul came back…"

"The jewel came back as well," Kurama finished for her.

"That means the mutt and the miko _are_ our enemies," Hiei stated triumphantly from his darkened corner of the well house.

Yukina shook her head vehemently, "I really think they were protecting it from other demons."

"Inuyasha, is that you?!" an exuberant voiced shouted moments before the well house door burst open. A boy of seven or eight stood in the doorway. His hair was messy like he had just rolled out of bed. The image was strengthened by the green pajamas he wore.

He blinked in surprise. His expressive brown eyes narrowed warily and he took a cautious step backwards. "Who're you?"

There was a moment of indecisive silence before Kurama spoke, "I could ask you the same."

The boy glared at Kurama, "My name's Sota Higurashi and my family owns this shrine."

Kurama smiled and held his hands up showing they were empty. "Ah, you must be Kagome's brother. She speaks of you often," he lied easily.

Sota's expression immediately changed from distrust to happiness, "You know Kagome?"

Botan, Yukina, and Kurama nodded. Hiei was still hidden in the corner. "Funny she never speaks of you." His voice dropped to a stage whisper, "Are you from the Feudal Era?"

Botan was very happy she had forced everyone, except Hiei of course, to get clothing suitable for the Feudal Era. "Yes, we are. It's surprising Kagome had told her family about the Feudal Era," she exclaimed.

"Yeah, she tells us just about everything," he said airily. "She can't exactly disappear for weeks without us noticing." He walked farther into the room.

"True," Yukina agreed, amicably. "Sota. Do you know anything about the Shikon Jewel?"

"That's the thing Inuyasha is always dragging Kagome back for isn't it?" He was almost a couple of feet from Yukina. "How come you guys can travel back and forth through the well. I thought only Kagome and Inuyasha could do that."

Botan was going to respond, but faltered at the question. Luckily Kurama recovered admirably, "Your sister's actually the only special case. All demons can travel. Fortunately there's a powerful priestess who guards the well on the Feudal side." He stood and began ushering the boy towards the door, "I believe I hear your mother calling you. Mustn't worry her."

"Wow! You can hear her all the way over here. You _must_ be a demon."

Botan chuckled, "He sure is! Now run along."

"Bye Sota," Yukina called, just before the door was shut in his face.

Kurama sighed, "Let's go before he comes back."

On the other side of the door, Sota realized he hadn't gotten the names of the strangers. He debated momentarily before turning around and reentering the well house.

The redhead and the shorter female demon were gone. The bubbly one was still there, but she had her back to him. There was a short demon with spiky black hair crouched in front of her on the edge of the well.

His red eyes seemed to glow as they bore into Sota's. The demon smirked before jumping backwards into the well. "Bye! Be careful! And don't kill any humans!" the blue-haired demoness called after him.

Sota's eyes widened just as she turned around. Her smile faded, "Uh-oh. Hi Sota. What are you doing back?" She took a step towards him. He took two steps back. She sighed, "Lord Koenma's not going to like this." Then she disappeared.

Sota dropped to his knees in shock. "Be careful, Kagome," he whispered to himself.

0O0

"There was a demon in your time, Kagome," Sango repeated, disbelief coloring her tone.

"Yeah. One didn't seem too bad. She didn't do anything. But she was with another demon. He was scary," Kagome said, shuddering slightly.

"Feh! I could have handled him."

Kagome scowled at him, "Whatever."

"What kind of demons were they, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"The demoness that actually came to the shrine was a fire demon. I think. She didn't look like a fire demon. For that matter she didn't act like how I would expect a fire demon to act."

"What the hell are you talking about Kagome?! You felt her energy."

Kagome's eyes narrowed and her hands went to her hips, "Yeah, but before, when she _didn't_ have a sword at her throat she felt cool. Almost cold. Like an ice demon."

"We can't exactly trust _your_ senses can we? You don't know what your doing!"

"Me! At least I don't swing a sword around and hope I get lucky."

"Shut up you stupid wench!"

"What did you call me?!"

"I called you a stupid we—"

"SIT!"

Miroku and Sango winced when he hit the ground, but they couldn't say they hadn't seen it coming.

"My name is—"

"Kagome!" Everyone looked up to see Shippo running towards them with his hands on his head. Behind him were two humans. One had unruly black hair and wore green _yukata_,. The other was tall and had curly orange hair. He wore a blue _yukata._

Shippo jumped in Kagome's arms. "Kagome, they hit me," he said pointing to the boys that had finally caught up with the group.

Inuyasha smirked, "Finally."

Everyone stiffened when a tremendous amount of demon energy washed over them. Kagome instantly placed Shippo on the ground and jumped onto Inuyasha's back. Kilala turned into her giant cat form and Miroku and Sango got on. All five of them took off to see what the energy was.

Yusuke and Kuwabara exchanged a look because they had easily recognized the energy: Kurama, Yukina, and Hiei.

* * *

Please review. I suppose I owe you another preview. 

_He stretched gracefully. "I don't think I will," he answered grinning mischievously. "I'll be more help if I'm in this form. And…it's been so lo-ong since I've been this free." He turned his back on them, "The streets of Tokyo are so restricting. You know," he faced them suddenly, gold eyes dancing, "I feel like a race." _

_Hiei stared at him. Had the kitsune been inhaling some of his plants? "What? What are you talking about, Fox? We're on a mission. And I for one want it over as soon as possible." There was something dark in this Era. He actually hoped the mission didn't bring them near it._


	5. Fox Fever

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Fox Fever

* * *

**

Hiei gasped loudly as the blue light faded. Demon energy coursed through his body. He felt the eyes open up all over his body. He snatched his bandana off before it was completely burned. _What the hell is going on? _Above him he felt two enormous energy readings. The stronger one had the familiar energy of Kurama. Next to him was a uniquely gentle, cool energy, reinforced with fire. Yukina.

In a powerful leap, Hiei easily cleared the well. He landed n a crouch next to a silver-haired kitsune who wore his trademark white tunic with white pants.

Hiei stood up and looked at Yukina. His ruby eyes widened substantially. Yukina's pale skin was almost translucent. Her teal hair was now liberally streaked with black. Her eyes were narrower despite her bewildered look. With a suitable glare she could be intimidating. Her red eyes lacked pupils like many of the ice demons. She was still wearing her kimono.

"What's happened?" Yukina questioned her voice still soft.

Kurama turned and face the twins, "It seems that coming through the well forces us to our most demonic form."

Yukina looked down at her body, then Hiei's. "Hiei you don't stay like that all the time. How?"

Hiei closed his eyes. "Focus on your energy and contain it. Master it." The oppressive feel of his energy slowly eased up, but didn't disappear completely. Hiei sighed and opened his eyes. That was much better. Tying his headband back around his head, he looked at his sister. Her brow was pinched in concentration as she focused.

He felt a release of power almost as if his ear popped and she reverted back to her other form. Yukina sighed and grinned happily. Opening her eyes she said, "Oh that feels so much better." She walked over to him, "Thank you Hiei." She embraced him.

All his senses were instantly on high alert. He pushed Yukina away, even as she was retreating on her own. What the hell?

The silver kitsune surveyed them. "What happened," he asked sharply, his voice commanding.

Hiei at a loss of words turned to the Koorime. "I think," she started, her body slowly relaxing, "we bonded, in a way. Maybe it's because I'm half fire demon and you're a fire demon," she said a bit breathlessly. She didn't notice the look Kurama gave Hiei. She put her hand on her chest, "I feel you right here. Don't you?"

"Hn. Will you return to you human form, Kurama?" Hiei asked in an effort to change the subject.

He stretched gracefully. "I don't think I will," he answered grinning mischievously. "I'll be more help if I'm in this form. And…it's been so lo-ong since I've been this free." He turned his back on them, "The streets of Tokyo are so restricting. You know," he faced them suddenly, gold eyes dancing, "I feel like a race."

Hiei stared at him. Had the kitsune been inhaling some of his plants? "What? What are you talking about, Fox? We're on a mission. And I for one want it over as soon as possible." There was something dark in this Era. He actually hoped the mission didn't bring them near it.

The fox started circling the twins playfully, "I know, but with all this pent up energy coursing through me I need to burn some of it off or I just might explode! Don't you feel it?" he whispered almost seductively.

Returning to his less demonic form had left Hiei with some energy simmering below the surface, sure, but there were other methods of releasing it. "Why don't you just go kill something?"

"Don't you think it would be nicer if we just race, Hiei," Yukina said softly with a slightly reproachful voice.

Inwardly Hiei winced. He was going to have to curb his words with her around. Growling softly he acquiesced.

Kurama clapped his hands gleefully and took off running through the forest without another word. Hiei growled again. That dirty fox.

Laughing Yukina ran after him leaving Hiei in last place. Feeling his energy surged Hiei raced after them. He easily passed them both. At the lead, Hiei's Jagan pulsed as he focused on the Koorime. She was only a couple of yards behind the fox and easily keeping up.

The forest that normally took an hour to go through was conquered in minutes by the demons.

Leaping from a tree, Hiei burst from the forest and came to an abrupt halt. He stood on a hill and at the bottom was a village. The Jaganshi could make out an old woman armed with a bow and arrow flanked by men carrying pitchforks.

Kurama came out of the forest and came to a stop next to him. "Why have you stopped Hiei?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"I think these humans sensed our arrival." Hiei responded indicating the 'army'. "That's more than you can say for the humans in our time."

Yukina exited the forest. She stopped when she saw them. "What—oh…" she saw the humans. "What are we going to do?"

Kurama flipped his hair and grinned at them, "Let's run through the village." He took a few steps toward them. "You aren't afraid, are you?"

Afraid! Hiei snorted. He'd be more afraid of the _oaf_. As if by an unspoken agreement the three demons started running at the same time.

Hiei easily flitted by the frightened humans, Kurama leapt over them, and Yukina slipped by them while they watched the agile kitsune.

The Jaganshi took to the rooftops and easily kept his lead. Leaping from roof to roof with ease, Hiei noticed a familiar energy signal approaching. It was that damned mutt. Hiei fell back a couple of paces and allowed Kurama to come abreast with him. Catching the fox's eye the fire Koorime asked mentally, "Do you feel…"

Kurama nodded curtly and replied back through the mental wavelength Hiei had established, "It looks—"

"Wind Scar!"

Hiei stopped himself and stared in carefully concealed awe as a streak of pure energy tore up the ground and almost hit the kitsune. Kurama had come to a stop so sudden Yukina almost ran into him. He turned and shielded the Koorime with his body as a mass of vines erupted from the ground and blocked them from the sudden attack.

The Koorime's eyes were wide. The fox's eyebrows were raised; the only sign he had been fazed by the attack.

Hiei growled when the smoke cleared and there stood the annoying half-breed holding a giant fang for a sword. Hiei fumed. What was he thinking? Using an attack like that! He almost hit Yukina with that blast! The furious fire demon was planning on jumping down and 'talking' with the pup, but Kurama tilted his head and said something to Yukina. She nodded and jumped on the roof Hiei was standing on. She went over and stood next to him.

"Kurama said he would take care of Inuyasha. He plans on leading him out of the village so no villagers get killed." She looked down at the two canine demons facing off, "I do hope Kurama doesn't kill him."

Hiei couldn't keep the incredulous look off his face. "Why not? That mutt could have killed you!" He instantly regretted his show of concern. He quickly put his stoic façade back on.

She looked at him oddly. "But he didn't."

Hiei sighed inaudibly. He wasn't going to be able to reason with her so he dropped the subject. "Stay behind me. We don't want the mutt to recognize you. Not yet."

Inuyasha glowered at the fox demon grinning at him. "Who the hell are you and why are you here?"

As Inuyasha heard his human companions run up behind him the kitsune bowed deeply. "Forgive me for not introducing myself while avoiding your attacks," he said dryly. "My name is Youko Kurama"

Inuyasha snorted, "Am I supposed to be impressed."

Youko started running his hands through his hair, "Actually yes, but I suppose I'm not surprised your not. Still it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Inuyasha."

Glaring into the golden eyes of the kitsune, Inuyasha couldn't help, but think he had seen eyes like his before. "Did you come here for a fight, 'cause I'm willing to oblige you," he snarled and tightened his grip on Tetsusaiga.

"Well…I actually came here for a race, but since you're so willing." Youko held up a hand and his grin turned even more mischievous, "But first I want to ensure that I don't get locked up after this is over."

Locked up? "What the hell are you talking about?"

The demon shook his head sympathetically, "Really such language." Without warning Youko ran towards him. Inuyasha braced himself, but wasn't prepared when Youko jumped over him.

Inuyasha turned around and was horrified to see the tall fox demon wrap an arm around Kagome's waist and jump to a rooftop. "Let her go you bastard," he snarled. Youko stood next to a familiar dark-haired fire demon. He could see a figure behind them, but couldn't see who it was.

Kagome struggled in his arms. Inuyasha watched as she suddenly stopped. "Inuyasha! It's them! From the shrine." Her struggles renewed tenfold and Inuyasha got pleasure out of seeing the demon drop his smile and have to strain to hold her. "You better not have done anything to my family!" she shrieked.

"Please calm down," Inuyasha heard a female voice say. The figure stepped out from behind the fire demon. It was Yukina. "Kurama, I'm starting to think this wasn't a good idea," she said as she looked at the flailing girl.

"You're damn right that wasn't a good idea 'cause now I'm gonna kick all of your asses."

Miroku stepped closer and whispered, "Inuyasha don't antagonize them. At least wait until we have Lady Kagome back."

"Yukina, my dear, you haven't seen the best part of my plan yet," the fox demon reassured her. Suddenly Youko tossed Kagome to the silent demon, "Here Hiei, hold her for a moment."

The red eyes of Hiei widened in shock and he reflexively lifted his hands and caught her. "What the hell do you want me to do with her, Fox?" he growled in a deep voice.

"Let me go!" Kagome screeched causing even Inuyasha to wince.

"Please excuse me for a minute," Youko said politely. He turned his back on Inuyasha and hovered over Kagome. She started screaming and abruptly, she stopped.

Without thinking Inuyasha jumped onto the roof with them. "What the hell did you do to her?" he growled lowly.

"A simple precaution," Youko said smoothly, "nothing more."

Hiei looked Inuyasha up and down and snorted, "Stupid mutt." Before Inuyasha could retort he ran off, Kagome slung unconscious over his shoulder and Yukina following.

"Get back here," Inuyasha shouted preparing to chase after them, but Youko stepped in his way. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "Move."

"Sorry, I can't do that," he held up his hand, "unless you listen to me."

Inuyasha snarled aware that Miroku, Sango, and Kilala went after the retreating demons. "Get outta my way or I'll move ya." He took a step towards him.

He leapt back almost immediately when a whip cracked inches from where he had been standing. Where the fuck had that whip come from?

Youko smiled at him patiently, "Now, now my friend, listen to me and I'll take you to her. Your human companions won't be able to find Hiei if he doesn't want to be found." Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest, but Youko cut him off before he could say anything. "If on the off chance they do find Hiei, well, I'll pray for them."

Inuyasha shivered and didn't doubt him. "Fine I'll listen."

The fox demon nodded, "I knew you would." He started to walk around Inuyasha in a circle. "Now, Hiei, Yukina, and I were minding our own business, not bothering a soul of this village. We're in the middle of a race when _somebody_ attacks us. Do you know who?" He stopped in front of Inuyasha and looked him in the eye.

Inuyasha felt compelled to defend himself, "It's my job to protect the people of this village from demons like you."

He started walking again, "Yes, yes. I agree and your doing a fine job," Inuyasha couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not, "but now _I_'ve got a problem. I've got so much pent up energy that I need to do something with it. I can either kill something," he sent a meaningful look at the villagers crowded around the building, "or I can have a stimulating fight with a strong opponent."

The half-demon stared at him incredulously, "You did all this for a fight. You could have just asked. You didn't have to take Kagome."

The kitsune smiled, "Yes I did. If I didn't you wouldn't have listened to me. You'd have tried to kill me. I just want a nice friendly match." His eyes suddenly lit up, "Listen to this. You win I give the girl back, I win I keep her."

"What! What happened to the 'nice, friendly match?'" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"High stakes always make for more interesting matches, don't you think. Now keep up or I'll win by default," he said the last with a laugh and transform into a large fox. He took off faster than Inuyasha thought he would.

Inuyasha followed him swiftly, fear for Kagome fueling his steps.

0O0

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Shippo finally arrived at the village just as Inuyasha energy level rapidly departed. Kuwabara collapsed in exhaustion. Yusuke put his hands on his legs and panted. Based on the abnormal spike in the fox's energy he had a feeling this was Kurama's doing.

0O0

Hiei hunched his shoulders in an effort to ignore his twin's glare as he tied the girl up. This was all that stupid fox's fault.

* * *

I've got some not-so-kinda-good news. Tomorrow I start working (my first job!!!!) which means I might not get to update as much even though I'm full of ideas. We'll see how it turns out, 'kay? 

I'm pretty sure I no longer have a beta for this story so if anyone is interested tell me and I'll send you the requirements. Yes, there are requirements, I'm a bit weird.

Since there were no screams of outrage about Sess/Kagu I guess that's a green light.

And your preview (this might become a regular thing) for chapter 5: Canine Conflict.

_Miroku leaned down and whispered in her ear, "It is just me or does he remind you of Sesshoumaru?" Sango's eyes widened. Why she hadn't made the connection before, she wasn't sure. A white haired, golden-eyed canine demon with a green whip. He didn't have an annoying green imp, but he did have the fire demon._

_"It's eerie isn't," she whispered back. He nodded sagely._


	6. Canine Conflict

**_

* * *

_Chapter 5: Canine Conflict

* * *

**

Kagome woke up with a pounding headache. What happened? She slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was ruby red eyes glaring at her. She drew back and winced when her head protested. Trying to clutch her head in agony she realized her hands were bound behind her back.

"Yukina," the deep voiced demon called as Kagome started to struggle in earnest. She felt her wrist getting chaffed raw with her efforts.

Kagome watched as the demoness walked into her line of vision. She remembered. They had taken her and the kitsune had drugged her with some kind of plant he had pulled from his hair. The last thing she remembered seeing was his laughing gold eyes.

The bound miko renewed her struggles when the other female approached her.

"Please calm down, Miss Kagome." Yukina shot a look at the silent demon. "I think you tied the ropes too tight," she admonished.

Hiei closed his eyes and looked the slightest bit peeved.

"Hold still and I'll untie you," Yukina said in a concerned tone. The fire demon cleared his throat loudly. "—and I'll _loosen_ the rope," she corrected easily.

As Yukina worked on the ropes Kagome heard Hiei mutter, "…Weak ningen…"

"Do you hate humans?" she questioned, not directing the question to anybody in particular.

Hiei answered simply. "Yes." Okay, easy enough.

"Wh—" Kagome gasped as cold fingers were pressed against her raw wrist. She looked at the demoness behind her. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

Yukina smiled. "Does that feel better?" she asked as she removed her gelid fingers from Kagome.

Kagome blinked. "It does, actually. What did you do?"

The ice demoness, Kagome was sure now (Ha! Inuyasha was wrong!), giggled and moved to sit in front of her. "I healed you. And no, I don't hate humans."

Kagome looked back and forth between the two demons holding her hostage. They were exact opposites. She focused as Yukina continued.

"I think everyone should be given a fair chance before judgment is passed. Everyone, humans and demons, have the capacity to be good," she paused and her eyes darkened with remembered pain, "and evil."

The reincarnated miko hesitated before continuing. She shouldn't empathize until she found out what happened to her family. "What do you think of hanyous?"

Yukina shrugged helplessly. "I've never met one before Inuyasha and he seemed nice enough."

Kagome let loose a startled laugh just as Hiei snorted unbelievingly. Inuyasha? Nice? The two words were rarely ever used in the same sentence.

Still chuckling slightly Kagome face the fire demon who was now polishing his katana. Was that an unspoken threat? Oh well—she was feeling reckless. "Let me guess: you hate hanyous."

Hiei glared at her. "I hate weaklings," he clarified roughly.

Yukina looked at him oddly. "Do you hate me?"

Silence reigned over the cavern before Hiei stood suddenly. He walked stiffly to the mouth of the cave. "I'm going to check on that damned kitsune." His ruby orbs raked over them. "Don't untie her," he advised. He flitted away.

Watching him escape Kagome couldn't help saying, "Well what does that mean?"

Yukina shrugged and waved it off unconcernedly. "Why were you asking all those questions?" she asked innocently.

"Oh…I want to know what you did to my family."

She looked at Kagome curiously. "Nothing. We did speak to your brother. You're very close. If we had done something Inuyasha would definitely have smelled the blood on us."

Kagome sighed in relief. What she said was true. Nothing had happened to her family. The thought alleviated her worry. Getting cramped Kagome stretched and was shocked when the ropes binding her hands fell off.

Yukina's eyes widened and an innocent smile flitted across her face. "Oops. Looks like I loosened them too much."

Kagome started giggling and soon Yukina joined in. When her fit was over Kagome saw Yukina was looking at her oddly.

"What's wrong Yukina?" Kagome asked her new friend.

Yukina looked wistfully out the cave. "What's it like to know your brother?"

"What? Why? Did something happen to your brother?" Kagome was immediately reminded of Sango. If they found some kind of common ground maybe they could all travel together. It would be a lot easier to hunt jewel shards with the three. Well, with Yukina. She still wasn't so sure about Hiei and the other demon.

Yukina sighed and looked down at her hands, which were tightly clasped. "I don't know. He—we were separated and I…I've been looking for him. Hiei has been helping me look for him. So far, he has had no luck. Sometimes I wish…" she fell silent.

Kagome looked at her. The ice demoness's face was unperceivable and she knew it would be futile to follow up on what was said. Absently Kagome's hand went to the shikon shards and she toyed with the bottle. The string snapped.

The tiny innocent bottle rolled on the ground between the miko and the demoness.

Kagome watched Yukina.

Yukina watched the bottle.

0O0

Sango gasped as the thorny whip the fox demon wielded came inches from taking Inuyasha's arm off. It left another deep gash on his arm. She tightened her grip on Hirakotsu, wishing she could help her friend, but knowing it wouldn't be appreciated.

The half-demon was wearing himself out. He was breathing heavily and leaning on the Tetsusaiga like a crutch. He was losing a lot of blood, too. The whip had made contact with him far too many times.

The fox demon wasn't looking too good himself. While he had managed not to get the white outfit he was wearing too bloody it wasn't snow white either. He seemed to be tiring from energy loss mostly. When Sango, Miroku, and Kilala had first arrived at the fight Inuyasha had shouted for them not to interfere and the demon had laughed, moments before he had sliced Inuyasha's cheek up.

Now he wasn't laughing.

"Die half-breed!"

Miroku leaned down and whispered in her ear, "It is just me or does he remind you of Sesshoumaru?" Sango's eyes widened. Why she hadn't made the connection before, she wasn't sure. A white haired canine demon with a green whip. He didn't have an annoying green imp, but he had the fire demon.

"It's eerie isn't it?" she whispered back. He nodded sagely.

The fox demon struck with his whip again, but this time Inuyasha let it wrap around his blade, using its momentum. He jerked backward and the fox lost his grip on his weapon. It reverted back to a harmless rose and laid there amongst the blood of the field.

Youko sunk to his knees. Inuyasha took a few steps forward and laughed triumphantly, "I win you bastard. Now give Kagome back."

"Sango!" Miroku cried. She looked up and over to where he was pointing. The fire demon, Hiei, was standing in a tree watching the fight impassively. She readied Hirakotsu. If he interfered…

"Stay out of this shrimp!" Inuyasha called not taking his eyes off of the kitsune.

The fox demon started to laugh and Inuyasha took a hesitant step back. "You think you've beaten me, but you don't know the extent of my powers." He lifted his head and smirked, "Lesson one, pup: never let your enemy see your strongest attack first. Draw the battle out. Test your enemy's power."

Inuyasha tightened his grip on Tetsusaiga, but called out cockily, "Oh yeah? Then why are you on the ground? Just give up. I beat you."

Still smirking the demon sank his claws even deeper into the dirt, "Lesson two: never follow your enemy to a battlefield of their preference. They'll choose a place advantageous to them."

"Wha—" The grass around Inuyasha shot up and wrapped itself around his feet. He was hauled into the air by the grass. He tried to hack at the weeds, but wherever one was cut down two more blades took its place.

"And lesson three: never say you've won unless your opponent is no longer breathing, and even then, be wary." Smirking, the fox demon started approaching Inuyasha, but he stopped abruptly. His nose twitched as he sniffed the air. He turned to the left and his eyes focused on something hiding in the trees.

0O0

From the trees off to the side of the battlefield, Shippo, along with his two human companions, stared wide-eyed at the awesome fox demon that was beating Inuyasha. It was nice to see the hanyou cut down to size. Especially by a fox demon.

However he didn't want Inuyasha to die, which was the direction this battle seemed to be going. Plus, Kaede had said the fox demon and his friends had captured Kagome. He _definitely_ didn't want her hurt.

"Uh-oh. I think he's smelled us," Kuwabara whispered kinda loudly.

Urameshi made a sound of agreement. "What d'ya think we should do?"

"We should help him," Shippo declared. After seeing them run after Inuyasha and almost keep up he figured they had to be moderately stronger than normal humans. Plus, their punches really hurt. He rubbed his head in remembered pain.

"Who?" the carrot-top asked.

"Who?! _Who?!_ Inuyasha of course! That Youko has Kagome!" Shippo whispered-shouted. Okay, so they weren't that smart. Well if he handled being around Inuyasha all the time then he could handle them.

Urameshi punched his open palm. "Oh, of course," he said as realization struck him. "We're helping Dog-boy." Shippo rolled his eyes.

The boy with the fluffy black hair stepped out of the cover of the trees cockily, Shippo on his shoulder and Kuwabara standing next to him. The small kitsune watched Youko warily as the older fox demon calmly waited and gazed at them. "Hey Fox-boy, you better surrender because we're here to _help_ Inuyasha," Urameshi declared brashly.

"Yeah," Kuwabara and Shippo chimed in.

Inuyasha stopped thrashing momentarily to glare at the trio. "I don't need your help! I'm doing just fine."

"Yeah," Urameshi said sarcastically. "I can tell. You've almost won." He looked at the carrot-top out of the corner of his eye. "Come on Kuwabara, let's teach these guys how we fight." Both cracked their knuckles menacingly.

Youko smiled condescendingly, though he did look the slightest bit peeved. "While good intentioned, I'm sure that won't make up for your lack of power and intellect."

Kuwabara clenched his hand into a fist angrily. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean, Ku—"

Vines erupted from the grass and surrounding trees and wrapped both humans up completely. Shippo jumped off Urameshi's shoulder just in time. They fell to the ground completely immobilized.

Shippo watched the wriggling vines with feet sprouting from the ends as he thought of a way to help. "Fox Fire!" Blue flames erupted from his fingers and scorched some of the vines, but more came to reinforce them.

"Cute," a deep voice from above and behind him said snidely. Before the fox kit could turn around he was hauled into the air by his shirt collar and turned around. He stared into cold, slightly amused gold eyes. Youko's large fox ears twitched with every new noise.

The next thing Shippo knew the elder kitsune's hold on him had tightened and he had taken off into the forest, Inuyasha's shouts echoing in his ears. Youko slid to a stop quite a ways away from where the others had been left and placed Shippo on the ground.

Immediately grass blades curled around his legs so that he couldn't move despite his struggles. Youko sat cross-legged in front of him watching the kit amusedly and the silent fire demon stood behind them. Shippo jumped in surprised when the older fox demon spoke suddenly. "Where are your parents? You are too young to be traveling without them."

Shippo crossed her arm petulantly and didn't answer. Youko cocked his head to the side and his amber eyes narrowed slightly. "You better answer quickly. I'm not to sure if those humans can breathe through the vines," he said casually.

The kit gulped and hastily responded, "My father was killed."

"How did you come to travel with the half-breed?"

"They were helping me regain my father's pelt."

"Did you not go to your clan after the return of the pelt?"

"They're all gone."

"Why did you not find another kitsune clan?"

"I wanted to stay with Kagome."

"The human girl," the fox demon deadpanned. Shippo nodded anxiously. "You should travel with me." Shippo's turquoise eyes widened and he shook his head earnestly. "What can a half _dog_ demon and a _human_ girl teach you that I cannot?"

Shippo looked around frantically. Where was everyone else? He was tapped on the nose gently by a clawed hand. "Focus." The kit glared. He was going to have to get himself out of this.

He readied his hands. "Fox—"

Youko grabbed Shippo's hand and used his own demonic energy to snuff out the fire. "Fire?" He snapped his fingers and blue flames danced around his claws elegantly. "The most basic of the kitsune techniques, though some can go on to master it, becoming quite powerful." His eyes were unreadable as he smiled at the kit. An ice demoness walked into the clearing glancing over her shoulder.

"I think we should leave," she said in a soft voice.

Youko leaned over and tapped Shippo on the nose again. "This is not the last time we shall speak, understand?" Then the grass wrapped around his leg released him. With wide eyes he glanced down at his legs.

Looking warily at the three demons surrounding him Shippo debated about whether it was a trap or not. None made a move and the kit darted off into the forest, using his nose to follow the trail that had taken. Moving so swiftly he was almost on four-legs Shippo crashed into a red clad leg.

He looked up to see and was ecstatic to see his rival. "Inuyasha!" he shouted and in the spur of the moment threw his arms around Inuyasha.

The hanyou dropped to his knees and looked at the fox kit almost tenderly. So tenderly Sango and Miroku eyed him warily. They were not let down when Inuyasha suddenly bopped the fox demon over the head angrily. "What the hell were you thinking?! Letting yourself get captured!"

Shippo's hands flew to his head and he was delighted to hear a familiar female voice come to his aid. "Inuyasha! Sit!"

Inuyasha crashed to the ground with a grunt just as Kagome strolled over to them looking perfectly unharmed. After Inuyasha had pried himself from the ground, and Miroku had physically made sure she was unharmed and consequently been knocked out by Sango, said demon slayer asked, "Kagome, how did you escape?"

"I didn't. They let me go." She forestalled anymore questions by holding up her hand. "Later. Inuyasha is injured. What happened?"

"Keh! I'm fine. That fox demon didn't hurt me."

Miroku got up off the ground and said sarcastically, "Yeah, like those boys said: 'you almost won.'"

Before Inuyasha could defend himself Kagome asked, "What boys?"

Sango blinked. "Oh, I think we left them still tied up. Inuyasha was so frantic when Shippo got taken he hacked through the vines and took off after him."

Inuyasha growled, "I wasn't worried about the brat." He started stomping off down the path. "We better make sure those humans haven't died," he muttered. Laughing, Sango and Miroku set off after him. Shippo was scooped up into Kagome's arms and she hugged him tightly as they followed.

* * *

_Hi all! I would just like everyone to know the first three chapters as well as this one have been edited by my new beta _**Turtle Kid**. _Thanks bunches! I would also like to thank everyone who managed to get pass the first three chapters. I can't believe how incredibly boring they were. Anyway, thanks to all and I hoped you enjoyed this! _

**Please review!**

**Chapter 6: Fabulous Flowers (title subject to change)**

_After Jaken had a nice fire going Lord Sesshoumaru ordered Jaken to find a rabbit for Rin. She giggled. "I already ate Lord Sesshoumaru." He raised an elegant eyebrow, which meant: Explain. She giggled again. "I found some berries. They were really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really--"_

_"Rin," Lord Sesshoumaru called. _

_She giggled. Again. "Really good."_


	7. Rushing River

**Chapter 6: Rushing River**

* * *

Shoveling ramen into his mouth, Inuyasha stared at the two human boys eating all his food. There was something off about them. That and they were really annoying. Shippo was explaining the concept of the noodles to them and they kept snickering as though everything he said was funny. And they were loud; they hurt his poor ears. It was clear this was one matter the rest of his companions weren't going to argue with him on (except maybe Shippo, but he didn't really count).

"Inuyasha," Miroku whispered, looking down at his bowl, but clearly talking to him. "What do you think of them?"

Leaning over, since the monk didn't have his keen hearing, Inuyasha responded. "I don't trust 'em. But they are human." That he was sure of, at least according to his nose. Otherwise, he didn't know what to think about the two.

"There are some humans who want the jewel shards. Do you think that's what they're here for?"

"If they are, I'll give 'em something to go home with," he threatened, letting his hand drift down to Tetsusaiga meaningfully.

Miroku sighed, shaking his head slightly. "You're still injured from your fight with the kitsune."

"Hah!" he shouted. "That thing didn't hurt me."

"What, the fox demon?" the dark haired boy said. _How did he hear me_, Inuyasha wondered, before realizing he might have been a little louder than he had intended.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?"

"Nothing much, I just don't think fox-boy was trying to hurt ya. If he had been you'd be dead." The two humans laughed like it was a huge joke. Shippo laughed too, but Inuyasha was pretty sure the fox kit was only laughing because he wasn't. He always did stuff to annoy him.

"How do you know?" Sango asked. She had that look in her eyes like she was trying to figure out their true motives.

"They say they've met a fox demon before," Shippo announced eagerly. Miroku and Sango exchanged a look. Did they think the humans and the fox were working together? Inuyasha did.

"How much do you know about fox demons..." Miroku said. "What are your names again?"

"I'm Urameshi Yusuke," the dark-haired kid said, pointing to himself cockily. "And this idiot's name is Kuwabara."

"Who are you calling stupid, stupid?" Kuwabara demanded, jumping to his feet and knocking over his bowl, _wasting_ all his precious ramen.

"I said idiot, not stupid," Yusuke taunted, also rising to his feet. His precious ramen was already gone. "And you are stupid because you're the one who almost said—"

Kuwabara jumped on him, slapping his hands over his mouth. "Shut up, Urameshi. You're gonna blow—" Yusuke punched him in the face and then they started rolling around, punching and kicking each other.

Shippo jumped onto Kagome's head to avoid being crushed by them. "They do that a lot," he said, like he was an expert on suspicious human boys. "Can we keep them?" he asked Kagome, trying to look innocent (when he definitely was not).

"No way in hell," Inuyasha said around his last bit of ramen. He wanted to get Kuwabara's fallen ramen, but he remembered the last time he tried to eat off the ground around Kagome.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Inuyasha," she said, absently, pulling the fox kit off her head and into her lap. "But I do have to agree with you. There's something off about them."

Glad that she was agreeing with him (finally!) he decided to do as she said (just this once, though) and finish swallowing.

"Why not?" Shippo whined. "Didn't you see them take out that grass?" He demonstrated, kicking and flailing his arms and legs. And they had looked just like that. Stupid. And who uses grass to attack? They were all stupid. And cheaters. He totally won.

"That's true," Miroku said. "They _appear_ to be very powerful—they managed to extract themselves without the use of a sword—"

"Hey!" Inuyasha protested, because he could have escaped without his sword, too.

"—but that's all we know about them. I'm wary of allowing two such individuals to travel with us when we are on such an important mission."

"Aw, but they really want to come with us."

"Why?" Sango asked sharply.

Shippo frowned. "I don't know—"

"Why don't you ask us yourself?" Yusuke said, pointing at himself again. Inuyasha tensed—he'd been so preoccupied with Shippo he hadn't been paying attention to the subjects of their conversation.

"All right," Sango said. "Why do want to come with us?"

Both the boys' faces went blank. "Uh… Hold on let us back to you on that one." Yusuke grabbed Kuwabara's shoulder and they huddled together discussing their _secrets_. Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but Sango shushed her while Inuyasha strained to hear.

"…What should we tell them?"

"I don't know. You're the one who said to ask us!"

"I didn't think she would. She's scary."

"Yeah. Didja see the way she beat the monk? A monk!"

"Reminds me of Keiko when I used to flip her skirt."

"You still flip her skirt."

"True…"

"They're going to get suspicious if we don't hurry up."

"I think it's too late."

"Well, what should we say?"

"I asked you that!"

"But I didn't know the answer."

"Neither do I. I got it! The truth!"

"The truth? That's a stupid idea. Botan said…"

"What Botan doesn't know won't hurt her. We'll get her souls back easy. Just follow my lead." Yusuke straightened with a self-satisfied grin and strode back over to their side of the hut. "All right. You want the truth?"

"That's preferable," Miroku said dryly, looking at Inuyasha out of the corner of his eye.

He took a deep breath. "We're your biggest fans," he announced, looking at Kagome. Her eyes were wide as she stared at him. "We've heard all about you from where we come from. You're famous—right, Kuwabara?"

The human in question looked bewildered. "Uh, yeah…famous."

"We just want to be near you."

She blinked. "That's creepy."

Laughing, he rubbed the back his head. "Wait, I don't think I said that right. Let me try again. Kagome, the reincarnated priestess. Our…priestess…said we should come and learn from you. Or something like that."

Kagome laughed, but it was clearly fake, and glanced at Inuyasha. They _said_ they were telling the truth and maybe this "Botan" was their priestess. He still didn't trust them, but they didn't _seem_ dangerous at the moment. Still.

Kaede entered the hut, looking around at the mess inside. "Ye can stay the night and ye all can discuss it in the morning."

0O0

It was getting dark and Rin was having a hard time seeing. Fortunately, her Lord was like a beacon, standing out in night. He had always managed to lead her out of the darkness from the very first time she met him. She was so busy watching where she placed her bare feet that she almost ran into her Lord when he stopped abruptly. Almost. She was developing a bit of a sixth sense for him.

He tilted his head to the side and glanced at her briefly with his bright golden eyes. She perked up, backing up a bit so she didn't have to crane her neck to see him, interpreting his gesture to mean he was going to tell her something profound. He always had something important to say when he did decide to speak.

"Rin."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"If you are hungry there is a river just down that hill." There were in the middle of a forest and she didn't see a hill, but she knew there must be one because Lord Sesshoumaru said there was.

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Take Jaken with you."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru," she said, trying not to keep the distaste off her face. Master Jaken was boring and liked to complain all the time.

"Milord," Master Jaken squawked, tugging insistently on Ah-Un's reins when the dragon demon balked. "Why can't the girl by herself?" She agreed, but Lord Sesshoumaru said she had to take Master Jaken with her, so she had to take Master Jaken with her.

Lord Sesshoumaru turned his head away, signaling the end of the conversation.

"Master Jaken," she called, running over to him to help with Ah-Un. Maybe he would play with her then. And if not, maybe he wouldn't be so tired and let her play by herself for a little while. "Which direction is the river? I can't see."

"Stupid human girl with your _stupid_ human eyes. You—ack!" A rock sailed over Rin's head and nailed Jaken between the eyes. Glancing over her shoulder, all she saw was Lord Sesshoumaru standing there looking very lordly.

She giggled. "You should be more careful Master Jaken," she said, though she wasn't sure where the rock came from. Maybe he had annoyed a rock demon before; rocks were always hitting him.

Grumbling, Master Jaken got to his feet and dusted off his clothes. He tried to look masterly, but he just looked a little upset and a lot green. "Come on, girl. I'll show you the way."

"Thank you, Master Jaken," she said, following him as he took off toward the left. The walk was too silent, so Rin started humming to herself until Master Jaken told her to shut her mouth before a demon ate her. She didn't think Lord Sesshoumaru would let them go if there was a demon around that would eat them, but she didn't say anything because Master Jaken was probably just cranky from the long walk.

They'd been walking since sunrise and Rin had only had to ride Ah-Un once around lunch time. Of course, there were frequent breaks while Lord Sesshoumaru went off and lorded over things. It was all very important and she was grateful he allowed her come with him. He was very kind.

When they broke the trees, Rin could finally see again. The moon was high in the sky casting everything in a silver glow that reminded her of her Lord. The river was a streak of moonlight at the very bottom of the hill. Giggling, Rin took off, rolling down the hill toward the river, ignoring Master Jaken's squawks because they weren't anything important.

At the river's edge she leaned over and attempted to fish like Lord Sesshoumaru had said. She laughed as the fish slipped between her grasping fingers. "You stupid girl! That's not how you fish."

"Then how, Master Jaken? Could you please teach me?"

"I don't see anyone else around to do it." She glanced over her shoulder. Master Jaken had taken a deep breath and was puffing out his chest a little. He looked like a frog. She laughed again and splashed her hands in the water. "_First_: you can't splash, girl, or all the fish will leave. Move. I'll just do it myself."

She frowned into the water. But she wanted to play with the fishes. Master Jaken screeched in surprise and she felt a body slam into her. She gasped and tipped into the water. When she surfaced she was already far (and getting farther) away from Master Jaken. He was doing a good imitation of a fish himself as he watched her get swept away by the current. She hoped Lord Sesshoumaru wasn't too concerned when he came to look for her.

0O0

The invisible opponents fell in the face of Hiei's too fast to be seen sword. He sliced through a few more, nimbly dancing across the field next to the river. He slid to his knees and brought up his katana to block an attack from behind. Stabbing his weapon into the ground, he used it as a base to jump over, bringing it up to slice open more enemies. Sighing, he released the tension in his shoulders and placed his weapon next to him, changing his position so he was crossed legged.

Closing his eyes, he tried to meditate, but it was impossible. He had so much energy! The race had been a good idea, but he hadn't been able to run at his full speed. Kurama had and then he got to fight the mutt, so he wasn't feeling the effects anymore. Yukina was healing him, so he was pretty sure she'd be fine as well. He was the only one who was still antsy and training wasn't helping as much as he had hoped, especially since he didn't have anything real to fight against.

Maybe he could quietly kill a couple of creatures while he was away from his two companions. Taking his bandana off, he opened his Jagan and scanned the area for weak demons in need of a killing. He cursed to himself; there was nothing in the area. Getting to his feet, he turned the violet gaze toward the river. He hissed and his Jagan's eyelid lowered. If it were possible tears would have leaked from the artificial eye and his real eyes almost produced a couple of tears. There was something bright in the river. Too bright.

Rewrapping the ward over his third eye, Hiei examined the area with his natural eyes. Something was floating down the river, caught up in the current. He couldn't tell exactly what it was, but it was the only thing in the river, meaning it had to be the bright object. Racing down the bank, he jumped into the river, landing on a rock situated in the middle of the river.

He kept his katana in his hand, prepared to kill the bright thing if necessary (and even if it wasn't he might still kill it). The bright thing lifted its head as it neared Hiei. The sight of a little _human_ girl in the water shocked him so much, he almost let her pass him. Turning on his heel, he stuck his hand in the water lightning fast, and fished the girl out.

Holding her at arms length, he examined the human girl. She looked bedraggled, but that was probably from the river. Her kimono was checkered orange and tan with a green obi. Her dark hair was pulled to the side in one of those ponytails the fox occasionally wore when he was in his garden.

She coughed out some water and he quickly turned her to the side so it didn't get on him. Humans were so disgusting. When she finished, she turned to look at him. Her brown eyes widened as she stared at him. "You're not Lord Sesshoumaru." Snarling to himself, he leapt from the rock back to the banks of the river. She squeaked when he let her drop to the ground. Great, she was expecting someone else, so he couldn't just drop her off at the nearest village, wherever that was. Maybe he could just throw her back into the river and let her 'Lord Sesshoumaru' find her himself.

Sheathing his sword, he stared at the little girl. She stared back, a smile breaking out across her face. He scowled, what was she smiling at? For some reason, her smile grew wider and she launched herself at him. His hand was back on his hilt in a second, but he froze when he realized she wasn't attacking him; she was hugging him. He wasn't sure which he would have preferred. Scratch that, he definitely would have preferred an attack.

She tilted her head back to grin at him. "Thank you for saving me," she chirped.

"Hn." Let her interpret that.

"Okay, thanks again," she said, smiling and backing away from him. She turned around and started off in a random direction. Did she know where she was going? She didn't get very far before she stopped and turned around. Walking back over to him, she grabbed his hand and smiled up at him. "I think I'm lost. Could you help me?"

Absolutely _not_. He didn't help little _human_ girls. In fact, he didn't know what was more offensive about that statement. Help, little, human, or girls. Even if she was an oddly bright spot on his Jagan. He almost snatched his hand back, except…would it be a violation of his parole to let this little girl wander around until she was surely eaten by some demon.

Snatching his hand back anyway (because he didn't hold hands with _anyone_), he set off back toward where he left the fox and Yukina. _They_ could help her, but he did walk slow enough that she could keep up if she chose.

She chose, giggling as she ran to catch up with him. "You're just like Lord Sesshoumaru. You don't talk much with your mouth."

"Hn." Like he was _anything_ like some _human_ lord.

* * *

I'm alive! Yes, I'm as surprised as you are. It's been exactly three years since I last updated (happy anniversary!) and I'm in college now, though it's summer break. Lately I've felt like I should at least update my profile and say I was no longer into fanfiction, but then, I started reading some fanfics from my favorites list (to see if they were still my favorites). Long story short, I'm back. Tentatively. Hopefully there won't be another three year break. I will continue to work on these in my spare time, but I am primarily in original fiction. I have decided that I won't abandon any of these stories. I probably won't be starting anything new, but I would like to see these to their end. And a special thanks to **Turtle Kid **who has remained my beta despite these three years.

These next few chapters might come out relatively quickly, because it's just everyone meeting everyone else. After that, things my slow down because I've lost _all_ of my notes for _all_ of my fanfiction. If anyone has any suggestions, I'm all ears. As for my other stories, I'm probably going to just focus on finishing each one, one at a time. So, chances are nothing else is getting updated until this is complete (or I get some inspiration). Thanks to everyone who is still with me.

**Chapter 7 preview: Puppy Power**

_"The kitsune loves being petted," Hiei said suddenly, giving the girl a nudge in his direction. Yukina giggled. Before Kurama could protest, the girl had pounced, running her fingers through his tail. He withheld valiantly, but he could feel himself relaxing under her ministrations. _You're actually enjoying this.

Maybe a little,_ he admitted. _She's very good.

I imagine she has a pet. Probably a dog.


	8. Puppy Power

**Chapter 7: Puppy Power**

* * *

"I saw it," Yukina whispered.

Kurama froze at the sound of her voice. They had been sitting quietly while she healed him, waiting for Hiei to return. Her voice sounded odd and awed and very different from usual. The fox fire he had dancing around his fingertips disappeared into the wind; the only indication that her words had startled him. With another burst of energy, the blue flames reappeared. "It?"

"The Shikon Jewel, or a couple of shards of it."

"I see." He pulled off his tunic, exposing his chest to her chilling hands. "What did you think of it?"

"Amazing," she breathed, her breath fogging in the air. He wasn't sure if it was actually that cold, his demonic body was much better at regulating temperatures than his human, or if it was the cold from within her.

Capturing her hands with his, he stared deeply into her red eyes. He was very glad they weren't having this conversation while Hiei was around. Sometimes it was easy to forget how much more to there was to this girl. "Did you want it?"

Her eyes got wider and brighter. "Yes." And then she completely shut down. A mask slid over her face, completely blocking any emotions. _This_ was the demon who survived torture for years. The cloud escaping her mouth was the only indication she was anything more than a porcelain doll. "I _don't_ want it, though, but I did when it was right there in front of me. It called to me." Her last words were little more than whispers that would have been inaudible to his human form.

"I see." He released her. He returned to playing with fox fire and she continued healing him. "It's worse than I thought," he mused. "And that was only a small fraction of the jewel. Perhaps we should look into a purified container of some sort."

"Perhaps, but where would—"

He held up his hand to silence her and she immediately quieted. He heard footsteps approaching. In hindsight, the fox fire was probably a beacon to every demon in the area and the scent of his blood was probably a nice incentive to approach, but he had been relatively sure Hiei's 'training' trip was actually a killing trip. "Something's coming."

"Hiei?"

Kurama inhaled deeply: cinnamon, spice, and everything nice (a hint of Makai). A smile spread across his face. "Yes." He caught a whiff of something else though: river water and…human?

"Fireflies!" a childlike voice exclaimed. Now he could hear the pitter-patter of small feet.

"Get back here, girl," Hiei snarled. "It's dangerous to run around in unknown territory."

"…Sorry."

"It seems our mother hen has found another chick," Kurama murmured to Yukina. She looked confused until their companion arrived, with a young human girl in tow. "Hello Hiei," he said pleasantly. The brown-haired girl peeked around Hiei's leg. From the tense way he was standing, Kurama wouldn't be surprised if she was hanging onto his leg. "Hello, little one," he greeted her.

Yukina's face melted and she smiled warmly at the girl. "Hi."

The girl's eyes darted from Yukina to Kurama to his ears and then his tail. He wondered if she knew her guide was a demon as well. With one last glance to Hiei, she sprung from behind his leg, a wide smile spreading across her face. "Hi!" she chirped. He blinked at her exuberance. "Why do you look like Master Inuyasha?"

_Where the hell did you find _her, Kurama asked Hiei mentally. Could it be coincidence?

_Fished her out of the river_, Hiei responded, not sounding like he enjoyed his momentary lapse into a Good Samaritan.

"Are you a dog demon, too?"

"Absolutely not." And maybe his words were a little too cold, but kitsune were just innately better than inuyokai. She didn't seem to mind though.

"Oh. Okay. What are you?"

_I could ask you the same thing_, Hiei grumbled. _She lit up my Jagan like a…_

_Christmas tree_? Kurama supplied just to see his face. Hiei blinked and he sent a mental picture to accompany the words.

Hiei shook his head imperceptibly. _Try this_. A sun lit up his mind, nearly causing tears to leak from his eyes. He turned his head to the side, though it didn't help since he wasn't actually staring into the sun. The image was brief, but he was still left with a mental afterimage. "Kitsune," Kurama replied, years of practice the only way he managed two conversations at once.

"Okay. Sorry. My name's Rin. May I touch your tail? It looks very soft."

"I'm Kurama. This is Yukina and you already know Hiei." Though he wouldn't be surprised if the latter hadn't introduced himself. "My tail?" The appendage in question twitched, drawing the little girl's eyes to it like a moth to a flame. He could practically see her drooling.

"The kitsune loves being petted," Hiei said suddenly, giving the girl a nudge in his direction. Yukina giggled. Before Kurama could protest, the girl had pounced, running her fingers through his tail. He withheld valiantly, but he could feel himself relaxing under her ministrations. _You're actually enjoying this_.

_Maybe a little_, he admitted_. She's very good_.

_I imagine she has a pet. Probably a dog_.

Kurama bit back a snarl lest he frighten the girl. "Where did you come from?" Yukina asked.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin answered promptly.

"…You came from Lord Sesshoumaru?" Yukina questioned delicately.

Hiei snorted and Rin blushed. "Yes, sort of. Lord Sesshoumaru and Master Jaken and Ah-Un."

"You're lost?"

Rin nodded, reaching up to tweak Kurama's ears. The kitsune, under no circumstances, leaned into the touch. "Master Hiei's going to help me find Lord Sesshoumaru." She smiled brightly at the fire demon.

"Oh?" Even Yukina sounded surprised and she had enormous faith in Hiei.

"I didn't _say_ that," Hiei grumbled.

"Nope," Rin agreed, her smile getting wider and brighter. "Master Hiei doesn't say much. Just like Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Kurama twitched his tail, using it to brush against her chin and get her attention. "Tell us more about your Lord Sesshoumaru," he suggested with a smile.

She beamed back at him, her smile going up a few hundred watts. "Lord Sesshoumaru is the greatest demon in the world," she pronounced, throwing her arms up for effect. Kurama blinked. A demon? Could she be mistaken? A quick glance to the side said Hiei was also confused about her statement. "He's very kind and smart and powerful. He saved my life!"

"How so?" Yukina asked.

For the first time since they met her, Rin's smile disappeared and her eyes darkened as she stared forlornly at the ground. "The villagers were not very nice to Rin," she said dully. Kurama was alarmed at her switch to third person. "But Lord Sesshoumaru was, even though he was hurt. And then the wolves came. Rin ran, but they were too fast. They bit Rin again and again." Her trembling hands brushed against her throat.

"And then it went dark. When Rin opened her eyes again Lord Sesshoumaru was holding her. Nobody held Rin since her mommy and daddy died, but Lord Sesshoumaru did. And he let her go with him and he protects Rin from all the mean demons and feeds Rin and gives her nice clothes to wear." Her hand plucked at her yukata. "Rin loves Lord Sesshoumaru," she whispered.

_This isn't normal human behavior, is it_? Hiei questioned.

_No, but_— Kurama cut himself off, rising to his feet in one swift motion. "We have company." Yukina also got up, coming to stand behind him and Hiei. Kurama inhaled deeply. There were two distinct scents: a foresty musk (inuyoukai if he wasn't mistaken) and something marsh-like.

"Rin," a voice croaked, sounding like it'd been shouting for a while. "Rin, you stupid girl." Peering into the darkness, Kurama could make out a kappa running toward Rin. He looked like he was about to trip over his own feet. He carried a two-headed staff in his hands. It wasn't him that had him on edge though.

It was moving quickly, all he saw was brief snatches of white against the darkness and then the inuyoukai was standing in front of him. Rin was abruptly snatched from her odd mood. "Lord Sesshou—"

"Don't move, Rin," he stated in a cool flat tone. She froze, literally, with her arms open to embrace his leg. Kurama locked eyes with demon in front of him, swiftly realizing he was more than just an inuyoukai, but perhaps even a daiyoukai, a demon lord.

_What are you doing_? Hiei asked, his unease seeping through the mental connection.

Ignoring him, Kurama continued to stare at the Lord Sesshoumaru. Normally, they'd be circling each other, but he doubted he'd be able to get closer to Rin without the situation escalating into dangerous territories. Right now, it was only at unsafe levels. Sesshoumaru's fine eyebrows lowered and Kurama fought the instinct to submit. Very carefully, Kurama allowed a bit of his energy to flare.

_Fox!_

The reaction was instantaneous. The irises' of Lord Sesshoumaru shrank and the whites of his eyes turned crimson. The markings on his face grew jagged and elongated as the lord bared his fangs.

Blinking, Kurama reigned in his energy and turned to face Hiei who was standing tensely with his hand on his sword. Not submission, just an _acknowledgement_ of superior power. "It's all right, Hiei," he murmured. To the untrained eye, it appeared as though Hiei completely ignored him. Instead, he took his words into consideration and then ignored them.

"You can move, Rin," Lord Sesshoumaru stated when he had regained control of his own energy.

"—maru!" she finished. "Master Hiei saved Rin from the river," she announced with a flourish, indicating the fire demon. Lord Sesshoumaru raked his eyes over Hiei's figure with a cool assessing gaze even as Rin continued to chatter. "And Master Kurama can make fireflies with his hands and he looks like Master Inuyasha, but he says he's not a dog demon, but actually a kitsune and, um—" She was abruptly cut off by a sneeze that managed to startle her as much as the demons in the clearing. "Er—" She sneezed again.

Lord Sesshoumaru was staring at her like, well, like he didn't know what was wrong with her or what to do with her, but if Kurama thought about it, he wouldn't. "You should probably get out of those wet clothes," Kurama suggested to Rin, since he probably had the most experience with humans than all the others combined, though he continued to look at the daiyoukai.

"Um." She hugged her kimono closer with a blush. Yukina who was holding Hiei's cloak hesitantly stepped forward. A nod from Lord Sesshoumaru had her leading the girl into the trees.

oOo

Sesshoumaru didn't like the fox. It had started when the fox _challenged _him, escalated from his failure to submit—even Inuyasha (usually) submitted, though that was generally after a long bloody battle—and climaxed with his general attitude. He was just insolent enough to make Sesshoumaru want to kill him, but not enough to actually be justified in carrying through the action, especially not without upsetting Rin (not that he cared if she were upset or not).

Once the fire demon had produced a fire for Rin to warm up with, the girl had confessed that she had yet to eat and the fox had produced some berries for her with a smile as though to ask why Sesshoumaru couldn't provide for his ward. In light of his actions, Sesshoumaru would have seemed slightly unreasonable if he'd ripped that smile off of his face with poison-tipped claws, so he waited until Rin, Jaken, and the koorime had stilled for the night. The fire demon was dozing lightly in a tree.

He waited until the fire demon's breathing indicated he was slightly more asleep than alert before rising and stalking across the clearing to where the fox was waiting for him. With a smirk. "Would you like to kill me or listen to my proposition?"

Honestly, he'd like to kill him, but that didn't mean he couldn't first listen to the proposition and then kill him. The fox took his silence as an answer. "What do you know of the Shikon Jewel?"

He snorted contemptuously. "Something weak demons crave to get them the power they can only dream about."

"Do you have a particular weak demon in mind?"

Narrowing his eyes, Sesshoumaru crossed the small space separating them and closed his hand around the fox's throat. His eyes barely widened and Sesshoumaru could only catch the barest hint of fear. The fire demon and koorime woke, but neither moved. "He is mine to kill."

The fox smiled and even the faintest trace of fear disappeared. "Of course. I just want the jewel."

"But not for power." The fox, while inferior to Sesshoumaru's own power, was still not an inferior creature all in all. In fact, if he were less impertinent Sesshoumaru would consider him as a general.

"No, not for power." Sesshoumaru was quiet, trying to decipher the fox's motivations. As if he could sense the turn of his thoughts, the kitsune said, "What can I say? I'm a thief. It's what I do." Sesshoumaru sincerely doubted he was as straight-forward as he would have Sesshoumaru believe.

He took a moment to respond. "There is a hanyou…"

The fox smirked. "We've met."

Sesshoumaru tightened his grip. "He is mine to kill also."

"Absolutely. I wouldn't dream of killing," his nostrils flared, "your brother." The koorime gasped, but otherwise it was quiet.

Insolent. _Insolent_. He should just crush his throat right then. "I will not have a useless follower." The kitsune's eyes flickered like he wanted to look over Sesshoumaru's shoulder to the sleeping Rin, but refrained. It was for that alone that Sesshoumaru slowly removed his hands from his neck.

"Of course not," he agreed, lightly scraping his claws against the red, irritated skin. "We _are_ heading in the same direction as you. Plus, if it makes you feel any better, these past few years Hiei and I have gotten _shamefully_ good at protecting humans."

It did make him feel better, not that he'd admit it (Jaken really was terrible at protecting Rin, as evidenced by the river incident). Instead of deigning to answer though, Sesshoumaru crossed back over to the tree he'd claimed earlier and sat down. He heard the kitsune laugh softly. Impertinent fox.

"Stupid Fox," the fire demon said, slowly relaxing again. "You're going to get yourself killed one of these days."

He laughed again. "Goodnight, Hiei." He waited a beat. "Goodnight, Sesshoumaru."

Stupid Fox, indeed.

* * *

Yay, an update. And it's only been about...six months. Still six months beats three years, right? Right? And can you tell which part was written six months ago and which was written recently with my new writing skillz? Anyway, no preview, but I think something is going to happen plot-wise next chapter. Now, I just need to think of it. Thanks to **Turtle Kid the Woolgatherer** for beta-reading.

Reviews remind me that people are reading and would be disappointed by a ridiculous wait time, so please review.


End file.
